Dark and Icy Memories
by YukiGirl21
Summary: It was a dark and icy night...a girl was saved by Dark, with him putting her in the care of a random family. Growing up, she sometimes talked to a boy named Satoshi, who was often distant from other children. She feels as if he is hiding something...And she is wondering if it will help her remember what happened on that dark and cold night. SatohsixOC/Hints of maybe KradxOC(?)


**A/N: This might be a SatoshixOC story, and maybe hints of KradxOC. The story will be told, mainly manga-wise of DN Angel. **

**~Chapter One~**

It was a dark and icy night…

A small girl ran through a snow-covered field, fighting against the blizzard. Actually, it seems that she was running away from someone…

She tripped, and falls to the ground. The girl broke out into sobs, as three mean caught up and surround her. "P-please don't…" the little girl begged. They all ignored her pleas, and instead knock her out with a bat.

The girl falls to the ground, unconscious, while the men all laughed. Suddenly, a winged figure swooped in, and knocked over one of the men to the ground. "The hell was that?!" he asked angrily to his partners, who are all looking around with their weapons in hand.

"Didn't your moms teach you that it isn't nice hitting ladies, especially children?" they all hear a voice said. They all turned to the direction of the voice, and gasped.

"It's Phantom Dark!" once cried out in shock.

The man in front of them goes closer to them, dressed in black clothes, having black wings, purple hair and eyes. "Yeah it is! Now you better hand over that kid and not hurt her…"

With realization, the three glanced at each other, with grins on their faces. One of them pulled out a gun. "Imagine the money we can make if we're able to catch him…" he said, twirling it around threateningly in his hand.

Dark chuckled, and rolls his eyes. "Suit yourself, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He suddenly flies up into the air, seemingly disappearing into the night.

"What the—?!" the leader shouted, glancing around wildly to see where the illusive thief went. The next thing that the three men knew, was that the weapons disappeared from their hands.

"Crap damnit!" one of them yelled. Dark reappeared once again, and smirked triumphantly.

All of the sudden, another winged figure swooped in, knocking down Dark. Both fall to the ground, wrestling each other. The other one had white wings and long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, having a close resemblance to Dark.

"Running so soon from the fight Dark Mousy?" the blonde one snarled.

"As you can see, I'm trying to save a kid here!" Dark exclaimed angrily.

The men watched the two winged men fighting with each other, shocked. The leader snapped out of his surprise and ordered, "Get that girl over here while they're both distracted!"

They both nodded, and went over to the small girl lying in the snow, who was slowly regaining consciousness. One covered her mouth, while the other pulled out a small handgun from his pocket.

"Hey!" said the man who was holding the gun, while the girl writhed under the other's grip.

Dark and the blonde angel stopped, their attention going over to the thugs and hostaged girl. "We don't know just what in the hell you things are, but one step closer to us, and we'll shoot this kid! Now if you don't want this kid's brains blown out of her head, I suggest that you surrender and let us tie you up!" the leader said.

Dark immediately relinquished, and held his hands up. The other one sneered, his cold yellow eyes narrowing. "You annoying humans…you're interrupting our battle…" he held up his hand, and then a yellow glow appears around one of the leaders.

The leader felt as if his air circulation was being cut off, and he slowly floats into the air, choking. The other two watched in awe and horror.

The blonde then swings his hand, resulting with the leader crashing to the ground, with a sickening crack. "Krad!" Dark hollered, enraged.

The remaining two, are wide-eyed with terror. The one with the handgun shakingly raised it, stuttering, "D-die, you freak!" He tried to shoot Krad, but he simply raised his hand, with the bullet stopping an inch away from his face.

He smirked crudely. "Have polite manners, you imbecile." Krad released his fist, with the bullet whizzing back to the man, going through his head. The next moment, he fell to the ground, dead.

The last one of the thugs was out of his mind terrified. "T-take her! Take her, and don't kill me!" he said, pushing the girl to the two angels. He then attempted to run away, with Krad promptly killing him off with his telekinesis before Dark could stop him.

Dark shook his head ruefully at dark, staring at the dead bodies of the thugs, and glancing over to the little girl. She looked terrified, equally both of Krad and Dark.

"I might as well kill her, such a pesky thing." Krad said coldly, on the verge to use his telekinesis to strangle the girl.

"Hell no!" Dark snapped to him, grabbing the girl. Before she could protest, scream, or do anything, he immediately flew off, leaving Krad behind.

The girl whimpers, the icy wind blowing in her face. Dark pulls her closer. "Don't worry, you're safe—"

A yellow light suddenly spirals Dark off into the snowy ground. He skis across it, with the girl still in his arms. He slowly gets up, pushing the girl behind him. "…Damn you Krad!" he said in anger, with the white winged man landing on the ground a few yards away.

He smirked and said, "Do you really think I'd let you just go away? We haven't finished what we had started here."

Dark growled and answered back, "I have no time for you right now Krad, we can fight some other time, but right now, this girl needs to be somewhere safe!"

Krad rolled his eyes. "You just waste too much time trying to save humans, when they're just really trying to destroy you." He suddenly then made an attack, by shooting a sharp white feather at Dark.

He quickly dodged it, grabbing the girl with him. They both go behind a tree. Dark turned to the girl, who's eyes are wide with fright.

"Look kid, try to hide while I deal with this guy. Alright?" A yellow ray of light narrowly pasted by Dark's ear.

"Come out Dark!" said the cold voice of Krad. Dark quickly patted the girl's head, and went out of his hiding spot, to face the homicidal angel.

The girl shivered in fear, hearing the two of them fight. She did not dare to see what was happening, fearing that the blonde would try to kill her again. The girl heard them fighting for a few minutes, with Krad shooting magical attacks at Dark, with Dark dodging all of these attacks.

Then, silence filled the icy air. The girl paused, to hear what was happening in the fight. Nothing. She finally peeked out, seeing that Dark was pinned to the ground by Krad's telekinesis. He struggled, while Krad was advancing towards him.

"…Really Dark, you can put up a better challenge than this? Why don't you use your magic? You have it in you…" Krad mocked.

Dark managed to make a jaunty smile. "Yeah? Unlike you, my hosts aren't just tools. They're family, and I won't use up my magic like you!"

"Oh? How honorable." Krad taunted, sneering. He raised his hand, with it glowing faintly. "Well, now, you will die. Goodbye, finally, Dark Mousy. However, before Krad could make his final blow, he felt small hands wrapped around his back.

"What?!" he hissed, turning around. He then saw the same, pesky little girl from earlier. Her wide, caramel-brown eyes glanced up to Krad bravely as she could.

"N-no…don't hurt him…I don't want anymore people dying tonight…p-please…" she whispered.

His cruel, yellow eyes stared down at the girl. "Pretty words, but no." He then picked up the girl by the throat, bringing her up easily. She gasps for air, struggling for survival.

"Now…how about you just get out of our ways?" Krad said, his expression devoid of any sympathy for the girl who might die of suffocation in his hands.

"Not so fast Krad!" he heard. Dark swiped the girl quickly out of the angel's grip.

He turned to him, fury-eyed. He then smiled rather calmly. "Hmph, now trying to fight back, Dark Mousy?"

Dark said nothing back, and shoots himself into the sky. The blizzard thickens. "T-thank you…" the girl sobbed into his chest, clearly traumatized.

"No problem…" _Gee, poor kid, having to see all of that, hope it doesn't mess her up…"_ Dark thought, slightly worried for the shaken girl in his arms. He glanced back, seeing that he lost Krad temporarily from the blizzard.

He focused his vision ahead of him, flying for a few minutes. The girl fell asleep in his arms, by sobbing the energy out of herself.

_I wonder what she was doing with those thugs anyway…? Why were they beating some poor kid up? _Dark thought in caution to himself. These questions soon faded, with him seeing a town a distance in front of him.

Dark then speeded his way forward. _I'll just drop her off in one of the houses, someone will find her, then probably take her to the police…_The purple-haired thief flies into the empty frosted streets of the town. Everyone was asleep, so nobody knew the prescence of the Phantom Thief in their home.

He flew up to the windows, and found an empty bedroom, that was warm with a nice bed. Dark glided inside, and tucked the shaking cold girl, under the bedcovers. With that, Dark flew back out to the open window, leaving the girl inside.

Little did she knew that in the next few hours, the people of the house will find her, and she will be taken under their care.


End file.
